


WHOOPSIE!

by nauatia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hate to Love, Houseplant Flowey (Undertale), M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauatia/pseuds/nauatia
Summary: Flowey hated it- No, he DESPISED it. Ever since Frisk brought the damn thing up to the surface to, ahem, "keep him company," things have been pretty weird. There's just SOMETHING off about that strange looking echo flower, but no one believes him. Ok well Frisk... Frisk might but they don't seem to care. No one seems to be in mortal danger, after all. That won't stop Flowey from being veeeeery suspicious of the strange flower. He's going to find out just what, or WHO this flower is...
Relationships: Flowey (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Frisk/Monster Kid (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> my name is ollie and welcome to my gay ass self insert self indulgent shitfest of oc x canon ooooohohohohohoohoOOOMOMOWOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM im pretty rusty when it comes to writing so im sorry if this sucks harder than that prostitute last night LOOL :3

Flowey sighed. How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Months, even? He wasn't sure. He had been alone in the Underground for quite a while now. It got rather boring ever since everyone left for the surface without him, lonely even. He smiled dryly. It was for the best though, wasn't it? He'd probably just... ruin everyone's happy ending. After everything they went through, they kind of deserved it. They especially deserved to be far away from his evil antics.

He looked down at his leaves, almost feeling a sort of wistfulness. A soft golden light filtered down from above. It felt warm, pleasant. He leaned back and groaned very dramatically. "Photosynthesiiiiisssssss. Phoootooosythesiiiiiisssssss..."

"Having fun?"

Flowey jolted at the voice. "Brat!? What are _you_ doing here?" He turned around to see Frisk standing there, smiling. "Huh...?" Flowey saw Frisk holding something... A flower pot?

...

_A FLOWER POT!?_

"OOOOHHHH hohoho so you came back for me didn'tcha?" Flowey's face contorted into a mocking grin. "The poor flower is _ALLLLLLLL_ alone I just _CAN'T_ leave him here. GUESS WHAT! I'm juuuust fine kid you don't need to show me your _pity,_ " he sneered. Frisk simply walked towards him silently. 

"Why did you come here for me?" his demeanor shifting very suddenly. "You know all I'll do is antagonize everyone, right?"

Frisk kept approaching.

"They'll all hate me."

Frisk came to a stop in front of him.

"Doing this will change nothing"

Frisk gently pulled Flowey from the ground, careful not to hurt his roots.

"Everyone deserves a little kindness," they smiled, placing Flowey in the pot. "Maybe this will be good for you."

"I see," Flowey grinned, "You think being my _friend_ is suddenly gonna make me be a _good person,_ is that it?" Frisk simply shrugged, scooping some dirt into Flowey's pot with their hands and then patting it down gently.

"Only time will tell."

Flower snorted. "You're ridiculous."

"You're letting this happen," Frisk chuckled.

"Touche."

In all honesty he wasn't sure why he hadn't fought back, why he didn't try to escape or anything. There was no point in wondering at this point, though. Frisk was already carrying him out of the Ruins. "Sooooo," Flowey smirked up at Frisk, "what's been goin' on since little ol' me was left down here to rot? Didja get a cute _booooyfriend?"_ Flowey snickered and then gasped. "OOOOH what about all the others? Did they finally get _sick_ of you so you had to resort to using me as your little friend? Is that why you came to get me?" His voice dripped with venom. He was bored out of his mind and he hoped that messing with the kid would make the trip less... uneventful.

"No," Frisk said simply, smiling. "Everything is just fine between me and everyone else." Flowey scoffed, annoyed he didn't get a reaction out of Frisk.

_This damn child,_ he growled to himself. "Ha, well you know I'm just messing with ya, brat!" He hid his annoyance under a cheeky grin. Frisk simply smiled and didn't say another word. Flowey watched grouchily as the landscape of Hotland passed the travelers by. He was clearly gonna get nowhere trying to get under the stupid kid's skin. The rest of the trip went by quietly. Well, aside from Frisk deciding to hum every once in a while.

Finally, they reached the outside. Flowey covered his eyes, temporarily blinded by the bright overhead sun. He perked up, looking over the landscape ahead. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come.

A new chapter begins.


	2. Flowey gets in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh its been a while since ive upated im so sorry omg but i wanna try and get this done cause i have big things planned, dont wanna disappoint yall

"What did i say about getting in fights at school?" Toriel asked sternly. Flowey growled and averted his gaze. Frisk, who held his pot in their lap, gave Toriel an apologetically guilty look.

"One more chance!" Frisk pleaded.

"I have already given him too many chances! I'm sorry my child but i cannot allow him to go with you to school anymore." Her expression softened. "I sincerely hope you understand."

Frisk sighed, "I understand, Mom." They looks down at Flowey, who scowled in turn.

"Those kids were looking at Frisk funny," he muttered. 

Toriel pinched her nose. "Fighting is not the answer!" she pleaded. "You cannot just start fights over such small reasons." Sighing, she closed her eyes. "The point is, Flowey can't go to school with you anymore, Frisk."

"What am I supposed to do all day?" Flowey complained. "It'll be boring without anything to _do!"_

"I will find someone to babysit you."

"Oh great," Flowey responded flatly

"I think I have gotten the point across so... you two can run along now."

  
Frisk nodded, picking up Flowey. Up the stairs Frisk went until the two were in their shared bedroom. They gently placed Flowey on his home desk, which had a stack of papers placed neatly on it, a water bottle, and a lamp. Frisk then promptly flopped onto their bed. Sighing very loudly and dramatically, Frisk turned their head to Flowey.  
Flowey glanced at Frisk and looked away.

  
"...I know! I promised!" He burst out after a moment of silence. He turned to look at Frisk again. "I promised i wouldn't do it again! I'm... sorry." He forced out the last bit.  
Frisk just gave him a sad look that crushed him inside. "It's okay. The past is the past," Frisk sighed. "We can't exactly change it."

  
Flowey opened his mouth to say something but shut it. He remembered Frisk is unable to save and load files anymore. "You're right." Quietly, Flowey turned away again, looking out the window his personal desk was in front of.

"Maybe you'll like your babysitter! Who knows?" Frisk tried lightening the mood.

Flowey gave Frisk a look. "I _reeeeeally_ doubt I will."

"Don't be such a downer, you never know until you know who it is!"

Flowey scoffed. "Whatever, I don't think I'll like whoever it is but I'll wait and see."

* * *

Flowey groaned. Of all the people Toriel could have chosen, it has to be SANS. As much as Flowey was trying to learn to _not_ hate people, Sans never failed to aggravate him. Flowey watched as Sans and Toriel gave eachother goodbyes. He gagged a little. He hated how disgustingly close they were. He hated the way Sans looked at Toriel. He hated hated hated everything about their relationship. Sans would never be his dad. He wanted his REAL mom. His REAL dad.

...

Flowey pushed those thoughts away uncomfortably. He watched Sans walk towards him with narrow eyes. 

"Heya kid, how's it goin'?" Flowey wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face. 

"None of your business," He snapped.

"Woah kid no need to be so rude." Sans was as nonchalant as ever. "I don't really wanna be here either but I can't say no to the ol' lady." He shrugged. "As long as you don't act up we'll be good, alright?"

"Fine," Flowey scowled.

Throughout the day, Sans kept Flowey on the coffee table in the living room, so Sans could keep an eye on him while watching TV. Flowey watched the TV, not paying attention. Sans and Toriel had been dating for a whole month and every second was excruciating for Flowey. Something in him still saw Toriel and Asgore as his parents and it was painful to see them split up the way they are.

Eventually, deep in thought, Flowey drifted off into sleep. He only woke up when Sans watered him, hissing at the skeleton albeit drowsily.

Flowey woke up to the sound of the front door being unlocked. Relief washed over him immediately. 

"That must be the kid," Sans yawned.

"I hope _so_." Flowey was desperate to get away from Sans. Just being in his company made Flowey several different levels of upset. Frisk walked in and waved one they say the two. 

"Hi!" Frisk walked chipperly to the coffee table and picked up Flowey's pot. "Thank you for taking care of him, Sans." Frisk smiled at the skeleton. 

Toriel walked up behind Frisk, putting her hand on their shoulder. "He didn't get into any trouble did he?" she asked, worried.

"Nah, he behaved." Sans gave her a half lidded grin. "I guess I oughtta go now, my job is over."

"Oh! Why not stay a little longer? We would enjoy your company." She smiled, blushing a little. 

"Yeah!" Frisk chipped in. 

"If you say so," Sans shrugged.

Flowey pretended to gag. 

"I'll make us pie! We can play games together while you're here, I have a few board games!" Toriel said excitedly.

"Alright, Tori, We'll set up. Frisk better go put their school stuff down, though." Sans ruffled Frisks hair, which earned him indignance from the kid.

"Alright I'll be right back!" Frisk raced away, Flowey in hand. One they reached their room Flowey immediately burst. 

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE MY _BABYSITTER_!" 

"Why's that?" Frisk gave him a slightly confused look, placing down their backpack.

"I hate him," Flowey hissed. "I hate his stupid jokes I hate his stupid grin. I hate how he's with Mom! It feels like he's replacing Dad..." Flowey faltered a bit before regaining his angry composure. He coughed. "I just- don't want _him_ to be the one keeping an eye on me." 

Frisk's expression softened. "Maybe I can figure something out?" Frisk sat on their bed. "You are my best friend after all, I want you to feel comfortable." Frisk smiled sympathetically. "Do you wanna stay up here while Sans is over?"

"And be alone for even longer? And miss out on pie?? No way." 

Frisk giggled a little. "Whatever you say. I'm ready to head down, you?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Frisk picked up Flowey and headed back downstairs. Sans and Toriel were in the living room, picking out board games. 

"Hello!" Toriel greeted them. 

"Sup" Sans didn't even look up.

"So what board games do you guys have picked out?" Frisk asked, setting Flowey down. 

"We're stuck between Monopoly and Sorry." Toriel held up the boxes of the two games. 

"OOH let's play Sorry!" Frisk exclaimed. "Do you wanna play too, Flowey?" They looked at the flower in question.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"You don't sound too sure, bud," Sans commented. 

Flowey hissed.

"Leave him alone, Sans." Frisk chipped in.

Sans backed off, "Alright kid. Won't mess with him. Promise."

"Are we ready to start?" Toriel interrupted. Everyone nodded.

The game got started. Toriel left midgame at one point to pull the pie out of the oven. Everyone was having a great time! Well, everyone but Flowey. He couldn't seem to do anything right, he was never able to even get close to winning and it had the already emotional flower on edge. Eventually he snapped.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you!?" he shouted. Everyone looked confused.

"Flowey what...?" Frisk looked at him anxiously.

" _YOU!"_ He pointed at Sans. "You've only been sending MY pawns back to home base! And it's PISSING ME OFF!"

"Language!"

"Shut up _Mom,"_ Flowey hissed, turning to her. Realizing his mistake when he saw the expression on her face, he cringed. He turned away. "You won't even deny it either. You only care about my language, huh?" he sneered.

"Frisk," Toriel turned to the aforementioned child, shocked and struggling to keep her composure. "Take Flowey to your room."

Uneasily, Frisk complied. The trip was silent but the air was tense. Once they reached the room, Frisk broke the silence.

"That wasn't neccesary, Flowey." Frisk set him down gently. "I think... you should have talked it out calmly. I know how you feel about Sans but..." 

Flowey looked away. "He cares so much about you and Toriel but he doesn't care a single bit about me. I betcha noticed too."

Frisk went silent. "I'm sorry, Flowey," was all they could say. Flowey sighed.

"Just go have fun with you family. I can stay up here."

Frisk looked like they wanted to protest but didn't, giving Flowey one last look before leaving the room. After Frisk left, he turned to the window, his insides churning with feelings of bitterness. _I guess i should expect this by now,_ he thought to himself. _Having the others favored over me. Not that i should really care._ Fiddling his leaves he looked out the window. The sun had set and stars were beginning to come out. _Since it's late i suppose i should sleep. Not like i have anything better to do._

And so he did, drifting off into uneasy sleep slowly but surely, darkness consuming his vision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sexies ;3 back at it with another chapter
> 
> ASLO ALSO I HAD MY GOOD FRIEND QUINNY COME IN AS A GUEST ARTIST ILY QUINNY MWAH

It'd been a couple days since Sans was assigned as Flowey's babysitter while Frisk is at school. Flowey was struggling to adjust but he was managing. Sort of. The two would bicker and fight occasionally. One day, though, something different happened. Sans brought a friend over. 

"Flowey, meet Sam. Sam, meet Flowey." 

Flowey simply hissed. Sam was startled and uncomfortably looked away. "Nice to meet you too... Flowey."

"Great!" Sans said, his grin almost seeming forced. "Now that we all know eachother let's not start trouble, okay?" Sans shoots a sharp look at Flowey.

"Alright, whatever." Flowey huffed. Sam whispered to Sans, who whispered back, patting her back reassuringly. Flowey watched with narrowed eyes. 

Throughout the day, Sam and Sans spent their time messing around, playing games and bantering as any friends would. All Flowey could do was watch. Something about it struck a weird chord in him. Frisk was always there to tolerate Flowey and be his friend, but after his little incident, he didn't have much time with Frisk anymore. Flowey sighed. _I wish i had someone,_ he thought to himself bitterly. Maybe it's because he's just bored and not because he can actually care for people, although...

Flowey remembered the visit with Alphys.

* * *

_Frisk stepped into Alphys' new lab with Flowey in tow._

_"How's the research going, Alphys?" Frisk asked chipperly._

_"O-Oh! It's g-going well, actually! I di-di-discovered that you can extract a souls essence, I found out on accident while studying determination." Flowey pricked up with interest._

_Alphys shuffled her feet. "I'm not entirely sure what soul essence would do, b-but it wouldn't hurt to find out! The only i-issue is, it'll require a donor to extract, and my machine isn't complete. Give me about a week or two and ill have things set!" Flowey couldn't help but feel excited. Maybe he'd finally be able to feel again! He looked down at his leaves. Maybe even get his body back... He looked up at Frisk, who in turn smiled back down at him._

_"Thank you so much Dr. Alphys," Frisk said. "You're doing great!" Frisk gave Alphys a hug the best they could with Flowey in their arms._

* * *

"You alright?" a tentative voice snapped Flowey out of his thoughts. Sam was giving him a concerned look while Sans glanced over then took a swig of ketchup, uninterested.

"I'm _fine!_ " he snapped back. He shrank slightly after seeing Sam's hurt expression. Guilt washed over him. "Thank you for asking I guess," he muttered shyly. He suddenly perked up. "Hey Trashbag what time is it?" 

Sans shrugged, "Time for you to get a watch." He chuckled as did Sam.

"It's 3:14," Sam said, checking her phone. 

_Frisk should be home any minute now_ Flowey thought gleefully. "Thanks," he told Sam, who smiled in return.

Eventually Frisk skipped in, followed by Toriel who walked in calmly. Frisk immediately picked Flowey's pot up. 

"How was everyone's day?" 

"BOOORING!" Flowey groaned before anyone else could get a word in. "Do you know how boring it is being stuck with two idiots who keep flirting with eachother? BORING. LAME. I HATE IT. TORIEL PLEASE LET FRISK TAKE ME TO SCHOOL AGAIN."

Toriel made an odd face at the flirting comment, as did Sans. "No I will not let Frisk take you to school, it is your punishment." Flowey whined in response but Toriel simply walked away to her room to unwind after a long day of teaching. Sans sighed, stood up, and followed her, leaving Sam with the two others. 

"I don't think we've met, I'm Frisk!" they held out their hand to shake Sam's, who took it shyly.

"I'm Sam, I met Sans not too long ago and now we're friends I guess." She rubbed the back of her head. "He's pretty cool."

"Yeah!" Frisk agreed.

Flowey groaned. He couldn't bring himself to like Sans no matter how "cool" or "funny" he was. He didn't _want_ to hate Sans, but he couldn't help it. Their relationship was complicated to say the least. He tuned out the chatter between Frisk and Sam, brooding on his woes. He didn't even notice when Sam left. He realized what was going on as Frisk was walking to their room.

"Are you holding up alright?"

Flowey scoffed, "No, why d'ya ask?"

"I just worry for you. You're my best friend after all!" Frisk hugs the pot close to themself.

Flowey sighed. "It gets real lonely with no one but Sans around. You're my only real friend so with you gone, I have no one AALLLL DAAAAYYY. It's SO _BORING._ "

Frisk let out a "Hmm," deep in thought. "Maybe I can figure something out so you're not just alone with Sans and sometimes his friends all day." Frisk opened the door to their room, stepped inside, and closed it behind them. Frisk set Flowey on his personal desk amd flopped onto their bed with a dramatic sigh. "How's your drawing career going by the way?" 

Flowey glances at the mess of papers on his desk. "I'm getting there. That reminds me, i made a drawing for you not too long ago but kept forgetting to give it to you." He pulls out a vine and looks through the mess of papers until he finds what hes looking for. It's a messy doodle of Frisk giving a rather disgruntled looking Flowey head pats.

Frisk sits up and takes the drawing. "Holy CHEESE and CRACKERS you're improving so fast, Flowey!" Frisk said, beaming. 

Flowey tried acting cool but inside he bubbled with happiness at the complement. "Well you know, if I wanna be a master artist I've gotta keep improving, duh." 

Frisk giggled, "Whatever you say, _master artist._ " Flowey grinned. 

He began doodling boredly, "Have the kids been leaving you alone at school?"

"I think so."

"You _think so?_ You don't your own school experience?" Frisk shrugged, which earned a huff from Flowey. "You really are an idiot," he stuck out his tongue at Frisk, who did the same. He looked at his doodle. It was him. Or, who he was. It was his family. Growling, he crumpled it up and threw it across the room.

"Was that really neccesary?"

"Were _you_ really neccesary?"

Frisk burst into giggles then yawned suddenly. 

"Tired?"

"Mhmmm."

"Sleep."

"HHHHHHHHhhhhh okkkaaayyy."

Frisk wrapped themself up in blankets. "Goodniiiight," they smiled.

"Night."

Silence filled the room. Flowey spent his time drawing while Frisk napped.

* * *

Eventually Toriel called the two down for dinner. Sans was there. Of course he was why wouldn't he be? Flowey groaned loudly as Frisk carried him groggily to the table.

"Nice to see you too, pal." Sans said.

"Sans is here for dinner with us. I hope you two don't mind." Toriel gave Flowey a look. 

"Whatever."

Toriel smiled. That was good enough for her.

Frisk made Flowey a glass of water amd gave him a straw. He took it and immediately started sipping, glaring at everyone as if he hated the whole universe. Toriel served everyone their food. Flowey ate like his life depended on it. 

"Can I go now?"

"You're not gonna stay for pie?"

Flowey opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. As much as he hated being around that damn skeleton he loved pie. "I guess I'll stay for pie," he muttered. 

Everyone finished their food and Toriel brought out the pie. The smell made Flowey's mouth water. The smell of nostalgia. He did not hesitate to dig right in once he got his slice. 

The night went on without a hitch. Sans left and both Flowey and Frisk headed to bed.


End file.
